This proposal develops the Community Health Interactive Data Resource (CHIDR); a dissemination intervention that provides teachers and students with online access to community-specific research data generated from the Let's Get Healthy! education and research exhibit. The data-gathering fair and student exploration of local data through CHIDR will be used as a method of engaging students in understanding how personal and group decisions can impact heath issues. Teacher-guided exploration of data will enable students to see first-hand how participation in an NIH-funded human research study can be used to better understand human health. This project will raise individual and classroom awareness about health issues related to childhood obesity as well as promote skills that enable students to use meaningful data to make positive changes in their school and community. The immediate impact of the proposed project develops the infrastructure for a web-based data visualization tool and resource library that is freely available to the public, including teachers, students, policy makers and community health groups. CHIDR would leverage the already successful Let's Get Healthy! program to provide a web-based resource where accurate, region-specific data could be used to enable personal and policy decisions that improve public health.